


Art for Long Nights

by Harishe



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU Art, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, diner, fic art, kiss the chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: This piece is for the stunning and talented SweetestHoney and their fic"Long Nights".Please go check it out, she's so wonderful and needs to constantly be told that, lest she forget.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Art for Long Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetestHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Long Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714854) by [SweetestHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney). 



**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in chatting with us, you can find a link to the discord server in the end notes of her fic! Don't be shy. We like new friends!
> 
> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
